A New Life
by Emodeadfish
Summary: YugiohxDN Angel xover. Yugi is tired of the way that his friends are treating him. He comes up with one option: run away. A dark angel finds him and Yugi finds himself in Azumano with an old friend. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Me:heyheyhey! It's a new ficcie!

Dai:what's it about?

Me:weeeell...it's a YGH 'n DNA crossover...

Yugi:ok and why?

Me:just felt like it

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh or DN Angel. But i do own the extra character.

Me:on with the fic!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-Yugi to Yuki-

--Yuki to Yugi--

/daisuke to dark/

/dark to daisuke/

"talking"

' thoughts to him/herself '

Chapter 1: bretrayed

It was a Saturday afternoon. Everybody was doing something with their loved ones. Well all but two teens. The two teens could be mistaken for 10-year-olds for their height and big, innocent eyes. The boy has violet eyes. With tri-color hair, spiked into a star shape hairstyle, and magenta tiped spikes. His name is Yugi Motou. The girl next to him has crystal blue eyes. With shoulder length sky-blue hair. Her name is Yuki Motsuri. They are both sweet-sixteen. But it doesn't seem to be that sweet for them.

Yugi was sitting at the top of the stairs that leads to the bedrooms. He was watching his friends, who are watching a movie. "They are so happy...it's getting annoying." Yugi said, as Yuki walked up to him. "I know what you mean." smiled Yuki. Yugi used tobe the kind of person who would smile all the time. But that changed after the tounaments, when Yami stole everything. With Yuki, it's Anzu who stole everything.

Yugi's P.O.V. 

I watched them talk and laugh about the movie. I was betrayed by **_them. _**But mostly by **_him. _**Yami Motou Senen. The one who said we would always be friends, and be there to help me up when I fall. But no. Never kept a word that was said. The real Yami was like that. But **_they_** don't know that. The real Yami wouldn't care about others or have friends. But I was the one who taught him to be caring and friendly. And he calls Bakura a theif. **_He's_** the one who stole my friends.

All the dueling we did. Well I was the one who came up with the strategies. But _**he**_ still got all the credit. Without me he would have been nothing! And he would never be here today if I hadn't solved the puzzle either. I never even heard a simple, "Thankyou, Aibou"

Since we shared a body and mind. Everybody thought I would be just like Yami. Confedent, brave, smart. But they were wrong and dissapointed. All they saw in Yugi Motou was whimpy, klutzy, and lack-of-confedence. They all say I should be **_more_** like Yami. Well too bad for them. I'm not.

Yuki's P.O.V. 

I watched them for a while. Then averted my gaze. Betrayal, anger, hate, and revenge. Those are the feelings that are running my veins. Even while I put on a mask. All those feelings are there, and is the cause of _**them**_. But mostly by _**her. **_Mizaki Anzu. The one who said we would be friends forever. Help each other even if we aren't sisters by blood. But not any of those words she said are happening right now.

She wouldn't have any friends or be a successful dancer and cheerleader without me. Before that she was mostly nothing.Everybody says that I should be more like her. Beautiful, graceful, socialable. But then again, when did I way I wanted to be like her. Everybody thinks they know me, but they don't. I just kept things hidden because they never asked. Iwould never want to be that **_fraud_**.

Normal P.O.V.

Yugi and Yuki walked down the stairs ,into the kitchen. The rest of the gang didn't notice them. When they arrived in the kitchen, Yuki grabbed two cans of soda. She tossed one to Yugi and then opened hers. "I wish we could get away from them as far as possible. But still be able to be in Japan." Yugi said to break the silence. "Yeah same here." Yuki said with a sigh, then continued, "The only reason we can't get away from here is because it'll take time to arrange. And the money, along with the location. But we'll find a way."

Outside, the sky was getting cloudy and dark. Then it started to rain. Since the window was open in the kitchen, the ground was wet. When Yugi tried closing the window, he slipped. Yuki tried to catch him, but ended up falling down with him. She tried to grab onto something that with help them up. But ended up grabbing the table cloth and pulled the glass vase with them. _CRASH!_

"Whoa! What was dat?" Jou asked. "Yugi/Yuki." Yami and Anzu grounded out of their mouths. "C'mon! We better go see what happened." Honda said. They went into the kitchen and saw Yugi and Yuki covered with cuts and glass sticking out of their arms and legs. "Yami can you help me up?" Yugi asked Yami. "Anzu, I think I really need help getting up. Can you help me?" Yuki asked Anzu. But those two just ignored them. They rubbed their temples to calm down. "Yami? Mou hitori no boku...please can you help me?" tears were gathering in the corners of Yugi's eye. "Anzu? Sis? Hey can you help me?" Yuki looked at Anzu with pleading eyes.

Jou and Honda just stared at Yugi and Yuki. Then looked back at Yami and Anzu. "Hey...guys you okay?" asked Honda. "Just fine..." Yami said. Anzu sighed and then said, "Look. Can't you guys get up your selves? You are so whimpy that way." Anzu finished her sentence with a harsh glare. "Yugi, Yuki, wake up. Face reality. You can't stay like a little kid any more. It's digusting." The last sentence, both Anzu and Yami said it at the same time. "You two should learn how to defend yourselves." Jou and Honda said.

Yuki started to sing:

_Seems like just yesterday. You were a part of me. I used to stand so tall. I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight. Everything it felt so right. Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong. Now i can't breathe. No i can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on. Here i am. Once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it. Can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears i cry. Behind these hazel eyes. I told you everything. Opened up and let you in. you made me feel alright for once in my life. Now all that's left of me. Is what i pretend to be. No i can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on. Swallow me then spit me out. For hating you, i blame myself. Just seeing you kit kills me now. No i don't cry. On the outside anymore. _

The words that were just said by their friends are going through the amethyst eyes duo minds. Then finally they stood up and ran for the front door. They didn't notice that they were getting more cuts on their feet. All they thought was to get out of there. "Yugi! Yuki! Where are you going?" Yami shouted. "Come back here!" Anzu shouted.

The duo still didn't hear them. Yuki wretched the door open. And then the duo ran out. Into the rain.

Yami and Anzu just stood there and stared out the door that the duo had just ran out of. "Hey c'mon! We better go catch dem." Jou said. "Right." Anzu said. And Yami just nodded. The group ran after the duo.

-We have to get away.- Yugi told Yuki in their mind link. ((Me:Yes they have a mind link. You'll see why later on.))--Yeah. For now we'll just hang around h.q.-- -ok.- They eventually stopped at the Domino Park to catch their breath. Soon the rest of the gang caught up to them. Yami went up to hug Yugi. Anzu went up to hug Yuki. "Let go." Yugi and Yuki said at the same time. "Please come back to us. We were worried about you two when you ran out the door." Anzu said. "Besides you two are still bleeding. We can go back to the house and get you cleaned up." Yami said. "Go back then get negleted again?" Yugi asked. "Wha?" Everybody said. "You said so yourself that you wish that we should be more like Yami and Anzu." Yuki said. Then lowered her head so they couldn't see her eyes. "We refuse to be those frauds." the duo said. At that time, Yami and Anzu had alreay let go of the duo.

"No. 'Dat's not it. We just want you to come back. And be 'yer regular selves." Jou said softly. "Jou right. C'mon why don't you two come back with us and go back to the way things used to be." Honda said. "Yeah right." scoffed Yugi and Yuki.

"We dont' have anything else to give you." Yuki said. "But you can have this back." Yugi dropped the Millennium Puzzle on the floor. "What do you mean?" asked a shocked Yami. "I thought the King of Games would know." Yuki said. "Some king." Yugi said. "Well I doubt our paths will cross." After the last sentence, the duo ran off. ' what have i done?' was the thought that ran through everybody's head.

Yugi's P.O.V.

We ran until we came across a crosswalk. We stopped to catch out breath. It was hard to see anything because of this heavy rain. "C'mon. H.Q. Isn't too far away. We'll make it." Yuki said. I was tired from the blood loss and from running, so all I did was nod my head. I walked across the street first. Then suddenly I felt faint. I couldn't hear the car coming towards me. I heard Yuki shouting something, but I couldn't make it out. I saw Yuki running towards me, and then takled me to the ground. I felt something ram into us really hard. Then I lost conscience.

Normal P.O.V.

Yuki ran toward Yugi shouting, "YUGI! Look out for the car." But she knew that he wouldn't get out of the way fast enough. So she tackled him down, and the car hit her instead of Yugi. But it still caused Yugi to lose conscience. 'Yugi. Please be okay.' Yuki thought to herself. The driver of the car came out running. It just so happens to be Kaiba's limo. "OMG! I road kill somebody." Brain yelled. Brain is the driver of the limo. "Brain! What happened?" Seto shouted as he got out of the limo. "i-i-I t-think I r-r-road k-k-killed s-s-s-somebody." Brain said. "What!" Seto then went over to the place where the duo was lying. ' Holy shit! He road killed Yugi and Yuki!' "Mokuba dial 911!" Seto shouted back to the limo. He then turned around and quickly walked back to the limo to find something that will stop the bleeding. "Hey, Seto. Why do I need to dial 911?" Mokua asked. "Don't you see over there! There--" Seto turned around to look where the duo was lying. To find them gone. ' What happened? I was sure Motou and Motsuri were lying there. I must be hallucinating. With all the magic that they talk about must be making me go insane.' "Forget it. I think I imagined it." Seto then turned to face Brain, hey start the limo. Let's get going." Seto then got in the limo. "Umm...O-o-okay." Brain was still shocked out of his mind. Soon he got in and drove away.

_Before that all happened..._

In the dark sky there was an angel flying. Not just any angel, it's the great kaitou Dark. /Hey Dark. Did Mom tell us what we're stealing// No./WHAT! Then how do we know that we stole the right artifact//Well I guess we just have to see if there are guards surrounding the thing that we are stealing. Or we can just try to find Creepy Bastard and cause a diversion then go after it. Of we can just /Alright I get it/

By then Daisuke was already blushing of embarrassment. /Glad to know/

/We're here./ Dark has arrived at a big museum. /Looks like they have things from Egypt on display.//Yeah. Which will be pretty cool./ Dark grinned, then noticed that it was too quiet. /hey Daisuke...it's too quiet here./Maybe the guards are hiding or something//oh well. Their loss./

Dark then flew down on top of the roof and landed with his wings transforming back into Wiz. "Alright, time to get this over with." Dark then opened one of the windows that he was standing on. He jumped in and sneaked around the halls, making no sounds at all.

Suddenly his cellphone rang. "Oh shit!" Dark heard guards running down his way. So he jumped up on to one of the roof's supporting beam. He quickly picked up his call. /I hope it's not Risa./How did she get your number/ Ummm...tell you later? "Hello?" Dark asked the person who called him. "Oh Dark! SorryI forgot to tell you what you are supppose to steal. Well its the Pyramid of Light. It containes magical powers. But it is still unknown. So try to get it back ASAP. Well see you later!" Then Emiko hung up.

"Wow. She sure has great timing." Dark stated sarcastically in a whisper. Then he ran into a room, there in the middle was the Pyramid of Light. /It's so pretty. It looks like we are looking at the stars.//yeah./ "Hey this has been too easy. What's going on here?" Dark whispered. "We have been expecting you. Kaitou Dark. You have come to steal the Pyramid of Light. Right?" said a mysterious female voice.

"Who are you?" Dark asked. "I'm Ishizu Ishtar. I am the owner of this museum." Ishizu said. "You got to be kidding. It must be a trick." Dark said. "This is no trickery. I assure you." Ishizu said. "Then are you going to stop me from stealing the Pyramid of Light?" "No I'm not. But the Pyramid of Light itself will."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dark gave a questioning look.

Me: I'm gonna go get working on it.

Dark: Who said you will?

Me: I do! Ja ne ppls!

Dark: I'm going to die --

Krad: Good!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:I'll just skip to da disclaimer

Disclaimer:I do not own any YuGiOh or DN Angel

But I do own Yuki.

Dark:let's just get on with the story.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-yugi to yuki-

--yuki to yugi--

/daisuke to dark/

/dark to daisuke/

"talking"

'his or her's thoughts'

Chapter 2

"You have to be kidding me. That object is going to stop me?" Dark started to laugh. Ishizu sighed then looked at the Pyramid of Light. The artifact started to give off a bright glow. "You better prepare yourself Kaitou Dark. The Pyramid of Light is going to give you your judgement." Ishizu said. Suddenly the Pyramid of Light shot out shooting star images. By then Dark had stop laughing.

The shooting star images surrounded Dark and spun around him. "Hey! What's going on here?" Dark said in a surpised tone. /Dark becareful/ "Huh?" The shooting star images created a portal under Dark's feet. Since it was so sudden he fell into the portal. "Ahhhhhh!" The portal engulfed him and dissapeared into thin air.

"Ugh where am I?" Dark woke up to see darkness everywhere. Except for a small light to his right. "What the hell? Am I dead?" Dark said. He looked at the small light. The light grew bigger closer. "Oh god! I must be dead! They say that you'll see a bight light when you die. And when you walk to the light you go into the afterlife." Dark kept on rambling and failed to notice that a swirling pit of darkness was under him.

Dark turned to the light again and tried to 'reason' with it. But suddenly the light gave a big flash and there stood Daisuke. Dark's eyes widened, "Daisuke!" Daisuke and standing just about 3 feet away fron a hole that had demons and yokais trying to grab him. Dark tried to run over to Daisuke, but his feet were stuck to the ground. "Oh come on!" Dark struggled to get free.

Another flash blinded Dark's vision, standing in front of Dark was a person with a jackal head and a body of a human. "Hello, your Kaitou Dark right?" asked the mysterous person. (me:Hey who do you think it is? HINT: egyptian god) "Who the hell are you!" shouted Dark. "Me? I'm the God of death, Anubis." replied the god.

Dark's eyes widened and started to ramble again. "Don't worry you're not dead...yet." Anubis said. "Is that suppose to make me feel better or worse?" Dark asked. "A little bit of both. Anyway, you want the Pyramid of Light, right?" Anubis said. Dark was still unsure of things so he just nodded as an answer. "Well you'll have to play a few games before you can take it." Anubis said. Dark gave Anubis a confused look, "Games?" "yes games, there will be three games total. You have to win 2 out 3 games. So want to play?" Anubis said.

"Hell yes. And why is Daisuke over there?" Dark pointed over to Daisuke who was just standing there. "Well you see he's part of the game. Every time you lose a game, your other self over there will take one step closer to his death." Anubis explained. "What! You never said he was part of the game!" Dark shouted. "Well I just did. Oh and if you show any weakness at all, then your other self will still take one step closer to the hole over there. Anyway let's get started shall we?" Anubis said. Anubis waved his hand and the ground started to rumble. "First game. Better get ready." Anubis would've smirk except the fact that he has a jackal's head would make it sort of impposible.

Walls shot up from the ground and surrounded the theif and the god. "Alright, first game. You have to go through this maze and get to the exit. There's no time limit, except try not to get killed." Anubis dissapeared into thin air. After the god dissapeared, a timer popped out of nowhere. It started to count down from 3. 3...2...1...Go!

Dark ran through the maze tying to find the right path. Every path he took led him to a dead end. 'Damn. I'm never going to get out of here this way!' He took a left turn and ended up in a dead end again.

'Wait! I can just fly to the exit!' Dark tried to summon his wings, but it didn't work. "Duh! Wiz insn't here with me!" Dark slapped his forehead. "Guess I'll have to this the old fashion way." Dark ran through holes in the walls and ran past monsters.

After an hour of fighting off monsters, he found the exit. "Yes! Freedom!" Dark shouted happily. Dark dashed to the exit. Rumbling noise was heard underneath Dark's feet. The ground started to shake, arms that are bones tried to grab Dark. "Holy shit!" Dark ran faster which made him look like a purple and black streak. "Almost there...and made it!" Dark had reached the exit and was lying on the floor, panting heavily.

Clapping was heard in the dimension. "Very good. But let's how you do with this game." Anubis said as he poofed out of nowhere. Anubis's eyes glazed over for a second and the ground underneath Dark started shake once more. "Man. Not again." Dark complained as two huge hands shot up from the ground and tightly grabbed Dark's arms. After the huge hands grabbed Dark. A huge crocodile head appeared behind Dark. Who looked very hungry and Dark was its main course.

'Shit! It's a monster!' "This is the second game. The shadow game...concentration or death. There is only one way to escape the clutches of Ammit. And of course, it is to win this game." Anubis said emotionlessly. Dark was sweating like crazy. 'First those monsters and now a crocodile monster...this has to be an illusion.' As if Anubis had read Dark's mind he said, "The **thing** that hold you, Ammit, is not 'real' in the way you use the word. But illusion or real, when you feel her teeteh bite you will die... and Ammit will consume your soul!"

'Damnit! I can't die this way! Creepy-bastard and Mr. Arrogant-angel-with a-stick-stuck-up-his-ass will laugh at me and say that I'm the most pathetic thing they ever saw! No! They'lll pay for that!' (A/N: uhh...yeah...Dark has gone way too far...he's starting to think that it has alreadly happened. --;;; Back to the fic...) Dark snapped out of his mind ranting when 9 stone plates appeared before him in a 3 by 3 square. "What the hell is up with the stone plates?" Dark shouted to Anubis. "Jeez, so impatient. Anyway do you know the game "concentration"? You spread out a deck of playig cards and attempt ot turn over matching numbers, one at a time. Those stone plates, like cards, have pairs of pictures etched onto the reverse side." Anubis said.

"Hold on! There are only nine plates!" Dark shouted. Anubis chuckled, "Heh heh...that's right...there is one extra plate in the middle. In this version of the game, you must name the picture etched on the middle plate. You don't have to match the other pairs. If you can solve that puzzle, the illusion of Ammit will dissapear...however...**you are not allowed to turn over even one of the nine stone plates**!" Anubis explained. "What! Then how am I supposed to win this game?" Dark shouted.

Anubis just ignored Dark's comment and continued explaining the game. "However there is a time limit. You have 5 minutes ti answer. When that time is up, Ammit will close its jaws on your head." Dark just looked down at the stone plates in shock. Anubis chuckled lightly then said, "Let me tell you the key to the puzzle...those stone plates are a mirror of Ammit. Now what is the picture etched on the middle stone plate! GAME START!"

'Damn. The piture on the center plate...concentration...a mirror of the mosonter! Agh! It's too confusing! I bet Daisuke would have a better shot at this.' Remembering that Daisuke was off to the side. He looked at Daisuke's blank eyes. 'I really don't know what the answer is...it's to confusing.' Dark thought sadly. Suddenly Daisuke took one step closer to the hole of demon arms. 'Oh shit! That's rite! If I show any weakness, Dai-chan will take one more step closer to that hole!'

'Alright, I better start thinking!' "Kaitou! You have one minute left!" Anubis warned the great Kaitou.

'Ah damnit! At this rate Dai-chan and I...okay let me think here. Doggie head over there said "These plates are a mirror of the monster"...A MIRROR! Those stone plates are reflecting the croc's face!' "30 seconds left!" Anubis said.

'Okay ummm...what does this crocodile have two of?' Dark looked at Ammit as he counted off the things that the crocodile head had. "Let's see...two eyes. Nostrils, Hands, Ears!" Dark said to himself. "5 seconds left!" "And there is only one...agh! It's going to eat me!" 'Wait it's going to eat me...' "I know what the answer is! It only has one **mouth!" **Dark shouted.

The stone plates on the floor flipped over. Revealing what Dark had said. The middle one flipped over revealing a picture of a mouth. Wind blew around Dark and Ammit. Soon Ammit had dissapered and Dark was free of its grasp.

Anubis walked up to Dark. "Hmmm...you have donve well to beat my second game. So now it is time for the final stage." Anubis letted out a small wave of magic. "Let me introduce your opponent." Dark turned around to see two Rikus tied up and hanging above a pit of acid. "What! Riku!" Dark shouted in confusion. "Yes your little crush over there will be part of your final test. Here is how this game works. You are to figure out which one is the real one. But if you guess wrong, the fake one will rip your soul apart and eat you. Then the so-called-real one will drop down into the pit of acid while affect the one outside of this realm to die painfully." Anubis said evily.

Dark just stood there looking very shocked. 'Damn! Daisuke would really be better at this. He knows Riku better. Grrrr...that bastard! If I guess wrong then the real real Riku will die!' "By the way, you have 3 minutes to figure out who's the real one. Have fun!" Anubis said.

The two Rikus looked up into Dark's eyes pleadingly. "Dark help me! I'm the real one. Don't believe anything that one says." said the Riku on Dark's right. "What! That's not true! I'm the real one! I don't care how you do it just help me!" shouted the one on Dark's left. 'aww shit! I really don't know who's the so-called-real-one! I wish Dai-chan could help me.' Dark whined mentally. He looked over to the hypnotized Daisuke off to the sides. 'I really need help on this one. Grrr. Don't I sound pathetic! Me, the great Kaitou Dark, needs help! I must be going insane!' The hypnotized Daisuke suddenly took one step closer to the hole of demon arms. Dark looked shocked.

'Fuck that's right! If I show any weakness, then Daisuke over there will be closer to his death and mine!' "You have 2 minutes left!" Anubis warned. "Umm...okay. Which one is the real Riku?" Dark said to himself. Both Rikus looked at Dark pleadingly, but the one on his left looked more angry then scared. 'Okay think which one is acting more like the real Riku.' (me: well isn't it obvious? Dark: how can you make me look so pathetic? Me: so you're saying you are pathetic? Dark:What? Why you! starts to chase T.G around.) 'what does Riku usually say whenever I appear?'

--------------flashback

_"You pervert! Let me go!" Riku shouted angerily._

_"You're a pervert! I don't see why Risa likes you so much!"_

_"Hentaaaaaai! Don't touch me!"_

------------end flashback

'yeaaaaah she's like that, so that means...' "one minute left!" Anubis shouted. "Okay the real one is that one!" Dark shouted as he pointed to the one on his left. The one on his right turned into its real form. A figure that is made out of shadows. Then suddenly it vanished into thin air. The real one sighed in relief and dissapeared as well.

Anubis walked up to Dark and bowed. "You are worthy of taking the Pyramid of Light. Now you and your other self will be transported back to the light realm." Anubis said calmly. "Wait!" Dark shouted. He had some questions to ask the god, but it was too late. Anubis had already lifted his hand to put it in front of Dark's forehead. Soon a bright light filled the area. Scaring any wandering shadows. Once the light died down, the two teenagers had already dissapeared.

-------------the real realm

"What hit me?" Dark said to himself. In his hand was the Pyramid of Light. "I see you have survived the test. That means you are allowed to take the Pyramid of Light." Ishizu said to the theif. "No shit." Dark said. /Dai. Hey Dai-chan are you there/ Dark felt the teen stirring in his mind. /Ugh...what hit me/ Dark chuckled mentally//That's what I said. Don't start coping me./What ever. Did you get the Pyramid of Light//Yeah./Then get out of there/

Dark stood up as Wiz bounced over to him. He touched his head and the bunny turned into Dark's wings. Dark was about to fly off, but was stopped when Ishizu said something. "Kaitou Dark. Beware of what's ahead of you. Danger and hope will be in your path." Dark looked at her skeptically. "Umm...thanks?" Dark said unsurely. Then flew off into the starry sky.

Dark flew across Domino trying to figure out what had happened to him. /hey Dark. What happened? I just blanked out when the dimension opened up./ Dark decided he couldn't tell Daisuke that himself, Riku , and Daisuke was going to die. /Ummm...played games/Played Games? Okay I'll just assume that you had hit your head. Because my head hurts./

Dark sighed as it started to rain. /Great it's rainin./ I bet you or me are gong to get a cold and it'll be tenfolds for one of us./ Dark heard shouting from below. /Someone's shouting./Who would be out in this rain//Us/ Daisuke sweatdropped. Dark looked down to see two short figures running on the sidewalk. /Hey there's two kids there./

Dark saw one of them ran across the street right when a limo was about to drive across the street. /Holy shit! Is that kid crazy/We better help him//How do you know that is a boy/Call it insticts.//yeah insticts my ass./ Dark looked down again to see the other kid jump in front of the limo while tackling the other kid. The one who tackled the kid down got hit instead. Dark could tell that both of them are uncouncious by the way they are just lying there.

Dark saw the driver come out, including the passenger. "Brain! What happened!" Dark heard the passenger yell at the driver. Soon the passenger stuck his head back into the limo. 'Now's my chance!' Dark dived down toward the two kids lying on the floor. He grabbed both of them to find out that they are really light. 'Geez what do these kids eat?' Dark shifted the two kids so that he was holding one of them on both of his sides.

/Are they okay//No. They are bleeding badly. We better get them to Emiko first./ With that Dark flew as fast as he could to Azumano. What the theif didn't notice was that some of the wounds on the girl had started healing by itself.

Tbc

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00

me:Yes! That wuz chapie 2!

Dark:Just great sarcastically

me:watever. Well see you other ppls in da next chappie!

Daisuke: plz review! huge puppy eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Me:hey y'all! It's chappie 3!

Dark:Is that supposed to be a good thing or bad thing?

Me:Of course it's a good thing!

Daisuke:What am I doing here?

Dark: To make out with me!

Daisuke: (blushes) w-what?

Me: You hentai. (hits Dark on the head) Dai-chan is here to say the disclaimer

Daisuke: Oh that's right well...

Disclaimer:Tenshigami doesn't own Yugioh or DN Angel. But she does own Yuki!

Me:on with da fic!

-Yugi to Yuki-

--Yuki to Yugi--

/Daisuke to Dark/

/Dark to Daisuke/

'thoughts to him/herself'

"talking"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 3 house disasters

_There was a huge fox terrorizing a village. There were people screaming everywhere. The village was burning to the ground. There were some people who tried to stop the fox, but didn't succeed. The fox had nine tails with bloodshot eyes that held blood lust. A man in a robe stood in front of the huge fox. He started to chant will making hand signs. _

_The fox leaped at the man. But it was in vain. For the man had released the jutsu he was making and blasted it at the fox. The fox roared in pain. "Forgive me Kyuubi." the man said. The fox just growled and once again tried to bite at the man. Luckily for the man, the fox just couldn't reach him. Suddenly there was a huge flash and the man screamed in pain. Once the light subsided, the only thing that was left of the village was..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki shot straight up. 'Whoa , I watch too many animes. Either that or I got hit in the head really hard.' Yuki looked around to find out that she isn't in her room. 'Wait where am I?' The memories from yesterday came flooding back to Yuki. "That's right. I got hit by a car to save...Yugi...OH KAMI-SAMA!(god) Where's Yugi!" Yuki started to panic as she ran around the room.

She accidentally stepped on a button on the wall. (me:Don't ask how she got on the wall.) Soon a huge platform with spikes on the bottom tried to smash/flat Yuki. "What the!" Luckily she had jumped out of the way. She landed on a trapdoor which opened up once she had landed on it. "Awww man." She grabbed onto the edges of the opening and pulled herself out of the pit.

'Hmmmmm...I wonder what's down there.' Yuki picked up one of the spikes that came of from the platform and dropped it down the hole in the floor. After 3 minutes she still heard nothing. 'Ooookay. I don't want to go down there.' She headed for the door. As she turned the knob she got electrofide. 'This is stupid.'

She touched around the frame of the door. Eventually she found a switch that turned off the electricity for the electrofiying door.

She opened the door and looked around the hallway. 'Okay now where do I go?' She just walked two steps forward before the smell of breakfast had hit her. 'Yuuuuuuum. Must have food.' Yuki was too focused on food so she followed the scent downstairs. But she wasn't watching where she was going so she had tripped over one of the steps and tumbled the way down.

"Itai!(ow) But I don't care. Must have food." Yuki drooled and continued walking. She followed the scent into the kitchen. At the table in the kitchen sat Yugi, Daisuke, Kosuke, and Daiki. But Yuki just ignored them and went over to the table and tried to get some food. Unfortunately for her, Yugi had moved it away before she could get it. "Grrr...gimme food!" Yuki said childishly. Yugi sighed as the others sweat-dropped.

"Do you even care that you got hurt?" Yugi asked seriously. "No. Am I supposed to?" Yuki said as she tried to get the food. Yugi sighed even more and the others' sweat-drops got bigger. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Yugi said as he finally gave Yuki the food. "FOOD!" Yuki shouted. She grabbed it before the others could do anything and bounced away to find a corner to eat her breakfast.

"Is she always like that?" Daisuke asked. "Unfortunately yes." Yugi sighed, "She has an appetite of 20 men I think. But I have no idea how she stays so skinny." The Niwas' eyes widened. "Do you mean literally or just that she eats a lot." Kosuke asked. "I mean it literally." Yugi confirmed.

After a while, Emiko, Daisuke's mother happily came over to the dinning table. "Good morning!" Emiko greeted cheerfully. "Mornin'" was the reply she got from the boys. Emiko looked around to notice something missing. "Hey are we missing someone?" the short-hair lady asked. "Yeah my food obsessed friend." Yugi said calmly. The others sweat-dropped.

"So where is your friend?" Daiki asked. "Probably in a corner eating or somewhere in the house watching T.V." Yugi said. "But shouldn't she be resting? I mean she got hit by a limo." Daisuke asked. "Well you heard her earlier. She didn't care." Yugi said nonchalantly. The Niwas looked confused. "But doesn't her injuries hurt?" Daisuke asked uncertainly. "I don't know. But you can ask her now because her she comes." Yugi said.

A skyblue-hair girl came bounding into the room. "Food, food, food, food, food, etc." Yuki chanted. "Hey Chibi-chan why don't you sit down and eat?" Yugi asked. "Okay!" Yuki sat down and grabbed some more food to eat. "So why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kosuke asked. "I'm Niwa Daisuke. Pleased to meet you." Daisuke said politly. "I'm Daisuke's father, Kosuke." "I'm Daisuke's mother. You can call me Emiko." "I'm Daisuke's grandfather. Daiki." At that time a young lady came to the table carrying a tray of food.

"Hello! I'm Towa. But you can call me To-to." said the lady. They heard a 'kyu' coming from the table. They looked down to see a white rabbit-like-animal. "Oh. And this is Wiz." Daisuke said as Wiz tried to grab a strawberry. "Well I'm Motou Yugi." Yugi introduced himself. "Muh Wusoobi Fuuri" Yuki said with a mouth full of food. "What she said was 'Me Motsuri Yuki', and don't talk with your mouth full Chibi-chan." Yugi said.

Yuki pouted after she swallowed the food. "Why you act so so...so...what that word? Oh yeah parently?" Yuki asked. Yugi just shrugged and got more food to eat. "Hey I'm wondering. How did we get here?" Yugi asked. "Oh well that..." Daisuke said as he tried to come up with a good way to explain it to them. "Well it went something like this-"

--------flashback

_Dark had finally reached the Niwas' house. By the time he got there, it was already midnight. He landed in front of the front door when suddenly Emiko ripped the door open. "Dark! Did you and Daisuke get the magical item?" Emiko asked cheerfully. "Yeah. And I also picked up something on the way back. Well two things actually." Dark showed Emiko the kids he held in his arms. _

_"Oh my. We better get them cleacned up fast." Emiko rushed Dark inside the house. He layed the two kids down on the couch. Emiko came back into the living room with Towa at her heels. "Oh my! We better hurry before they die of blood loss." said the young looking lady. Emiko and Towa rushed to get the two kids' woulnds dressed. _

_Eventually they had finished it took them a while to dress all the wounds. That was because there were a lot of cuts and bruises, including a huge wound in the girl's side. Emiko was going to ask Dark what had happened to them. But when she turned around, she saw Daisuke sleeping in a chair. Emiko sighed and took Daisuke upstairs into his room._

_Then she went back downstairs to get the other two kids to bed. She took them to the guest room. Which is convieneantly next to Daisuke's room. Emiko layed the two kids down in the bed. She walked out of the room and was about to turn off the lights. But when she looked at the two kids she thought they looked like angels that fell from heaven. 'They're so cute. I wonder what caused so much injuries on these angels. I'm probably going to find out tommarrow.' She turned off the lights and headed for her own bed to sleep in._

-------------end flashback

Yugi had dazed off during the explanation while Yuki was still eating. "Wait the Dark person had turned into Daisuke. And you thought we looked like angels." Yugi stated but it sounded more like a question. /Well he did want to know what happened last night/Dark...you do know that he doesn't know about the family curse. Right/Yeah. Why/Ugh. Your impossible. Just forget you./Hey! Dai-chan don't be mean./ Dark whined in Daisuke's head. But Daisuke just ignored him.

-hey Yugi look at Daisuke- --I know. I saw. He has a spirit living within him as well.-- -I wonder if it is like us, the dark and light thing- --I don't think so. Maybe just their personality and the fact that one of them is an uke.-- Yugi mentally sweat-dropped. -how do you know that one of them is an uke?-

--eh. They have different auras.-- -oh.- --hey they're staring at you.-- -what about you?- --still eating-- Yugi's sweat-drop just got bigger.

Yugi looked around to see the Niwas staring at him. "Um. Is something on my face?" Yugi asked nervously. "No, it's just that you dazed off for a while." Towa said. "Sorry. I tend to do that a lot." Yugi apologised. --do you want to explain the shadow magic stuff?-- At the same time Dark had asked Daisuke the same thing. /Hey Dai do you want to tell them about me/

/But why don't we ask them why they were running out in the rain first/Whatever./ Daisuke mentally rolled his eyes. "Hey um Yugi, well I'm just wondering. But why were you and Yuki running in the rain that made you run in front of a limo?" Daisuke asked curiously. Yugi looked down that made his bangs cover his eyes. Yuki gave a small smile that was sad.

"Well why don't we start off at the very beginning?" Yuki said to the Niwas, but it sounded like it was more directed to Yugi. Yugi looked up and the Niwas saw pain in his eyes. "Okay so 5000 years ago, there was a great Pharoh. He sacrificed his life to save Egypt from darkness. So his spirit was trapped inside a magical item called the Sennen puzzle. Others were trapped in the other 6 Sennnen items." Yugi explained.

"So then 5000 later, Yugi solved the Sennen puzzle. By doing that he freed the Pharoh's spirit. But the Pharoh's spirit was bounded to Yugi. By the way we call him Yami even though his real name is Atemu. Also once the puzzle was solved. Other Sennen holders wanted to have the Sennen puzzle for its power. Ever since then wakos and psycos had tried to take the puzzle away. Oh and we made new 'friends' after Yugi solved the puzzle too. People such as Katsuya Jonochi, Mazaki Anzu, Katsuya Serinity, Hiroto Honda, and many more." Yuki continued Yugi's explaination.

"Yes, wakos and psycos. Like Maximilium Pegasus, he is the creator of Duel Monsters, and the holder of the Sennen Eye. He trapped my 'grandpa's' soul just to make me enter Duelist Kingdom. A place for a Duel Monsters tornement. Then there is Battle City with Marik. Though Marik still holds a grudge against Yami, he's okay with us on out terms. And he resides in the Sennen Rod." Yugi said in a monotone.

"After that we had to find out what Yami's real name is. During that time a Yami called Bakura, who is an ancient 5000 year old thief, tried to destroy Yami as well. Now Bakura is somewhere off with his hikari, Ryou, in England. He definatly holds a grude against Yami. Also he resides in the Sennen Ring." Yuki finished up the explaination.

"But the sad thing is that after everything we had done for our friends. Saved their lives more then once, helped one of them with their eye surgery, and saved the world. They just ignore us and they abused us too. Well mainly two of them did. So we ran away, but by accident we ran in front of a limo." Yugi was on the verge of tears. Yuki hugged him confortably. The Niwas gave the duo sympathetic looks.

Kosuke broke the silence by asking, "You said something about Yami and Hikari. What's that?" "Um. Well you know about the Sennen items? They choose the owners, so it would match the owners' soul and heart. So the spirits that are in the Sennen items are like the darker half of the owner. Yami is the darker half and Hikari is the lighter half. They are two halves of a sould. One cannot survive without each other." Yugi said sadly.

"But what about you? Wouldn't you be one a hikari?" Daiki asked. "My connection with **Yami** had been severed. So I don't need him to survive." Daisuke noticed that Yugi had stressed his darker half's name. "Well do you two want to stay here? It looks like you don't have anywhere else to stay." Emiko said. "Are you sure?" Yugi gave her a surprised look. "We wouldn't want to be a burden to you." Yuki said.

"It's not a problem at all. Besieds we have an extra room that nobody will probably use anyhow." Emiko reassured them. "Ummm...do you mean the one that we woke up in?" Yuki said nervously. Daisuke gave her a confused look. "Is something wrong with it?" "Well, I'm just going to tell you that you'll have a lot of cleaning up to do." Yuki said before she dashed out of the kitchen to who knows where. "WHAT!" Yugi and the Niwas ran upstairs and into the guest room that Yugi and Yuki had slept in the night before.

It looked like a tornado had hit the room. There was footprints all over the walls and ceilings. Along with all the traps that the room had had been left there. "What happened in here?" Daiuske and Yugi said at the same time. "I told you you'll have a lot of cleaning to do!" Yuki shouted from the lower part of t he house. "Well I better set the traps back into its proper place." Emiko said. She opened a hole in the wall, underneath the button that Yuki had stepped on, inside there were all sorts of wires and gears for the traps in the room.

While Emiko was fixing the traps. Towa was cleaning the footprints that Yuki had left. Daisuke and Yugi helped Towa out of the goodness of their hearts. After a while the room had been fixed and cleaned, they all went downstairs to find Yuki staring at a wall. "Yuki is there something the matter?" Daisuke asked. Yuki turned to them and said "...me bored..."

"Then I'll play you Magic." Yugi said happily. "Okay!" Yuki brightened up and took a deck of cards out of her pocket. "Which deck are you using?" Yugi asked as he took out his own deck. "The mountain deck." Yuki said as she setted up her cards. While Daisuke just watched in the sidelines. (me: hey the card game Magic's full name is "Magic the Gathering" It's similar to playing the card game Pokemon.)

Eventually Yugi and Yuki were down to two life points. It was Yuki's turn so she drew a card. "Okay I place down another mana and tap 7 to play Magma Giant. It deals two damage to both of us and our creatures. So we're both dead." Yuki placed down the card that had a monster covered in magma. "You know the weird thing is that any game we play, we always end up in a tie." Yugi said as he cleaned up. "Yeah that's weird." Yuki said.

Yugi tuned to look at Daisuke who looked dazed. "Hey you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly. Daisuke nodded slowly while still looking dazed. "You guys lost me in the game that you were playing." Yugi gave him an apologic look. "Sorry guess we should have explained the rules to you so you'll be able to understand." "Well it's over so I'm not going to be lost anymore." Daisuke and Yugi laughed a little at Daisuke's statement.

"I'm boooooooored again." Yuki complained. "How about I tell you a story?" Daisuke asked. "Sure!" chorused the duo. "Well about a thousand year ago, there was a phantom theif called Mousey Dark. Then there was also his opposite, Hikari Krad. A fued had started between them for some reason. We aren't so sure ourselves why it started. Ever since then Dark and Krad were immortal. But they couldn't stay for long. Because they were stuck to certain families. One of them are the Hikaris, they were painters who painted famous work of arts. Then there was the Niwas who were theifs who stole the Hikaris' works."(me:Sorry ppls. I'm not so sure how to explain the whole past of Dark and Krad thing.)

"Wait is this what you talked about earlier. Something to do with you turning into Dark?" Yugi asked. Daisuke nodded, "Yeah. Anyway during some of the generations in the family lines, Dark and Krad would appear again. But in that generation's son. They do this so they could finish up the fued that started long time ago. Right now Dark is in me. Part of me, I'm him and he's me. Two halves of a soul." Daisuke concluded his explaination.

"That's the same thing with our Yami and Hikari thing!" Yuki shouted happpily. "Yeah, it's the same thing without the whole fued—wait it is the same thing. Because Bakura had tried to take over the world like when Zorc tried to too. And the fact that Bakura wanted revenge on the Pharoah." Yugi said. "Looks like we have a lot in common." Daisuke said. "Looks like it." 'Well some. At least you still have all of your friends.'

"What do you guys want to do now that story time is over?" Yuki asked excitedly. "How's about we go to the mall or something. Because I think you guys need more clothes." Daisuke sugggested. "Okay!" the two duelists replied. "Hold on I have to go tell my mom first." Daisuke walked into the kitchen to find his mom and Towa cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ka-san(mom) I'm taking Yugi and Yuki shopping for more clothes and hang out at the mall. Is that alright?" Daisuke asked his mom. "Sure! Oh and here's something to pay for the clothes." Emiko gave her son a credit card. Daisuke sweat-dropped. "Um Ka-san I can't use a credit card. I don't know the pin number." "Oh well it's xxxxxx." Emiko wrote the number on a sticky note and gave it to Daisuke. "Arigato(thanks) Ka-san." Daisuke said as the three teenagers walked out the door and headed for the mall.

Tbc

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

me: yay! That was chappie 3!

Dark:I'm going to dieTT

Satoshi:That's a good thing.

Krad:NO it's not!

me:Why?

Krad: because then I won't be able to kill Dark myself

Me:so dedicated...anyway plz review!

Daisuke:Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Me:yay! Chappie four!

Yugi and Daisuke: hip-hip-hooray!

Dark and Krad: boo!

Yami: ...

Me: i wonder if ppl from Domino are going to go to Azumano?

Yami: you're the authoress you should know

Yugi and Daisuke: (sighs sadly) brain damage

Dark:good

Krad: i agree

me: you guys are mean

Yami, Dark, Krad: thank you

me: now say the disclaimer!

Yami, Dark, Krad: hell no!

Me: (room gets all dark and fire flies around the autoress) Do it NOW!

Yami, Dark, Krad: o-okay

disclaimer: Tenshigami does not own Yugioh or DN Angel. But she does own Yuki.

Yugi and Daisuke: you made her very happy

Yami, Dark, Krad: shutup.

-yugi to yuki-

--yuki to yugi--

:hikari to yami:

:yami to hikari:

/Daisuke to Dark/

-/Dark to Daisuke/-

"talking"

' thoughts to him/herself '

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Daisuke, Yugi, and Yuki wandered around the mall, trying to find the right store to buy Yugi and Yuki's clothes. Which seems to be really hard at the moment. "Leather!" "Baggy!" "Leather!" "Baggy!" "GRRRRRRR..." Yugi and Yuki were standing in between two stores which had the clothes that they wanted. Unfortunately for Daisuke it was in separate stores. So the duo was fighting over which store to go into first. "Ummm...why-" Daisuke tried to reason with them but got cut off. "Butt out!" the duo barked. (me: sorry if they are OOC. ;;;)

Daisuke sighed as he waited for the two duelists to sort things out. / this is going to take a long time./

-/have fun with that/-

/that' not very helpful/

-/Yeah I know/-

Daisuke knew that the kaitou was smirking at the moment. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaisukeeeeeee!" "Huh?" Daisuke turned to the direction of the voice. To his right came Riku, Risa, Takeshi, and Kenji. "Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"What? We can't even meet up with our best friend?" Kenji asked pretending to be hurt. Riku smacked his head. "Don't be like that!" "To answer your question, we are, of course, shopping!" Risa answered. "So Dai what are you dong here?" Takeshi asked. "Oh well. I'm shopping too." Daisuke answered.

When the group of friends was about to ask Daisuke another question, the two duelists accidentally ran into Daisuke. "Ooof! Itai..." Even though the two duelists are very light. They were still crushing Daisuke. "Oh! Gomennasai! (sorry)" apologized Yugi. "It's alright Yugi-kun. But can you and Yuki please get off of me?" Yugi and Yuki quickly got off of Daisuke while Takeshi helped Daisuke up.

Yugi and Yuki noticed that four other people had walked up to them. "Umm...Daisuke? Who are these people?" Yugi asked shyly. "These are my friends. Riku is the twin with short hair. Risa is the other twin with longer hair. Takeshi is the one with spike y hair. And Kenji is the blonde." Daisuke introduced. "I'm Motou Yugi. Pleased to meet you." Yugi said shyly. "I'm Motsuri Yuki." Yuki introduced.

"No offense or anything. But are you two ten-year-olds?" Takeshi asked. "No. We're sixteen." Yuki said sweetly which gave of an aurora that was meant to kill. Takeshi gulped, frightened by Yuki's aurora. "Don't worry about that Takeshi-san. We get that all the time." Yugi excused the question asked.

"So you three know each other?" Riku asked as Daisuke dusted himself off. "Yeah." Yugi answered. "How do you know each other?" Risa asked curiously. ' We can't tell them that we found them in Domino and brought them back here.' Daisuke thought. "We met on the streets when it was raining." Yuki answered. "Yep. Yuki and I were looking for coverage and ran into Daisuke." Yugi continued. "He letted us stay at his place until the rain stopped. We became fast friends during that time."

-Well it isn't a total lie.- --Yep. We did "meet" him out on da streets. And he did let us stay at his place.-- "Earlier you said you were shopping. What are you shopping for?" Kenji asked. "Getting more clothes for Yugi and Yuki." Daisuke said. "OH! OH! I want to buy Yuki's clothes!" Risa exclaimed happily. She grabbed Yuki's wrist and grabbed Riku's hand and dragged them to a store next to the one that Yuki wanted to go.

A minute later, Yuki came running out of the store that the younger Harada had dragged her into. "AAAAAAAAH!" Yuki screamed as she ran. She ran over to Yugi and hid behind him. "L-l-let's go to t-t-the l-l-leather f-f-f-f-first." Yuki stuttered. "Yuki what's wrong?" Yugi asked. Yuki stared at Yugi with wide eyes. "T-t-too much p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pink." Yuki whispered. Yugi had to strain his ears to hear her. "Hey Daisuke I get to go first!" Yugi shouted over to Daisuke who was with Takeshi and Kenji eating icecream. The three teenagers walked over to the concerned Yugi and a shakened up Yuki.

"Hey what's eating her?" Takeshi asked. Yuki had gone hysterical while the other three teenagers were walking over. " I think she's afraid of pink." Yugi said worriedly. "Is she going to be alright?" Daisuke asked with a concerned look. "Yeah. Maybe after seeing blue. Let's go!" Yugi dragged the hysterical Yuki into the store he wanted with the other three teenagers following close behind.

After an hour of trying out clothes. Yugi had a lot of leather clothing. Yuki had also got some leather clothing, almost all of them were matching outfits with Yugi's leather clothing. Daisuke apppareantly had got some too, because Kenji and Takeshi forced him to. They went to pay for the clothes. When they were paying for the clothes, the Harada twins had ran into the store and ran up to the group of teenagers.

"Hey! Yuki why did you run away from the store? It had really cute dresses that would look very cute on you." Risa complained. Riku was standing next to her, who just sighed. When the twins ran into the store, Yuki had tried to protect herself from Risa by using Daisuke as a shield. "Umm...Risa-kun we're going to go buy Yuki her clothes now at the that store." Daisuke pointed to the store across from the one that they were in.

"Okay! Then I'll take Yugi shopping!" Once again, Risa grabbed a protesting Yugi and her older sister and dragged them to another store next to the one she dragged Yuki into. "Poor poor Yugi...oh well let's go!" Yuki happily walked over to the store across from where they were. Takeshi sighed, "I feel sorry for the shrimp. When Risa takes someone else shopping, it's always girly stuff. I know from the terror!" Takeshi fainted dramatically as Kenji caught him.

:wow. If that's the same girl that has a crush on me then...I don't know what I'll do./Why's that:Because if we end up going out on a date...and at some fancy shopping place...think of the horror/Aw c'mon Dark. I'm sure it isn't that bad.: Well don't look now, but here comes a terrified midget. : "What?" Daisuke turned around and saw a scared, shitless Yugi sprinting towards them.

When Yugi reached Daisuke he callopested at Daisuke's feet. Yugi was panting heavily and had a look on his face that said "omg-the-horror-must-never-go back-there!" "Yugi? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked worriedly. Yugi quickly got up and hid behind Daisuke. "No offense, but keep her away from me!" Yugi pointed to a very happy Risa.

"What's wrong?" Yuki walked up to them carrying bags of clothing. "The abomination has struck!" Yugi turned Yuki's attention to Risa who was looking at some pink dresses with frills that looked like Yuki's size. "Ahhh! We must find shelter!" Yuki shouted. The two duelists ran off into the arcade that was conviently next to the store that Yuki bought clothes in.

Daisuke was left standing by himself, who was sweat-dropping at the duo's actions. :Hey Dai-chan want to know something:

/What/

-/I think they hit their head too hard./-

/...I agree./ Takeshi and Kenji walked up to Daisuke who was in a daze. "Hey Daisuke! Dai!" Takeshi poked Daisuke in the ribs. "OW! Takeshi what was that for?" Daisuke asked. "You spaced out on us." Kenji said. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Daisuke lied.

Risa and Riku ran over to the group of boys again. "Hey," Risa conplained, "where did Yugi and Yuki go? I wanted to get them some clothes." "Risa. It didn't look like they really wanted any of the clothes you were going to buy them." Riku tried to reason with her sister. But her opinion was ignored and Risa just went on looking for the two duelists. Sadly Riku and the three boys had to follow her. They walked away from the arcade and headed in a different direction.

Daisuke was talking to Dark so he forgot that the two short sixteen-year-olds were in the arcade. Takeshi and Kenji didn't see Yugi or Yuki running into the arcade. The two boys forgot to ask Daisuke where they were before the Harada twins came. So they didn't know where they were either. As for the Harada twins, the two duelists ran away from them (mainly Risa). So they definatly didn't have any clue where the duo was. Basically they all didn't know where the duo went.

-----meanwhile...-------

Yugi's POV

What Risa wanted to buy for me was scary! They were all kiddie and girly stuff! She even tried to get a dress on me! I may never go shopping again! So Yuki and I ran away from her and into the arcade. They have a lot of games here! More than the arcade in...Domino...which Yami and the...others...go to...sigh. I still can't get over it!

The tears are gone, but the pain always stays. There is something that nobody else knows that happened between Yami and me. Except for Yuki maybe, but it happened to her too. Yami always abused me when we were still back at Domino. Nobody knew about that, and I mean **nobody. **Not even Yami's friends knew about this. He kept it a secret. As for me? Well who would believe me?

I mean Yami was or still is the most popular guy in school. All the girls drool over him, and some of the guys too. If other people saw the bruises and cuts, they would just think that I got beat up by bullies. Because I get beaten up by bullies a lot. And whenever Yami and his friends are there they would just laugh at me and say how pathetic I am. Even though this is all in the past, the scars in my memories and my heart will never be healed. I just hope I'll be able to move on.

NORMAL POV

Yugi and Yuki walked into the arcade and saw tons of games. "Whoa..." --hey Yugi. Do you have any money?-- -yeah. Suprisingly.- --Same here. Then again I'm carrying that shoulder bag of mine.-- Yugi turned pale at the thought of Yuki's bag. -You mean **that** bag?- --hai!(yes)-- -You mean the one that can hold anything, but you put monsters in it with all sorts of cruel and gruesome stuff? You mean that bag?- --Yep!--

Yugi stared at Yuki intensly. His eyes screamed "keep-that-crazy-bag-away-from-me!" "Well let's go play some games!" Yuki shouted happily. She dragged Yugi over to the DDR machine and inserted coins into the slots. Yuki then got up to choose the settings for the game. "Hey Yuki can we do versus?" Yugi asked. "Sure!" Yuki said

Yuki chose 2 player and then selected vs mode. Yuki letted Yugi chose the song and they started to dance/play. Soon enough a crowd started to form around them. A lot of them were amazed by them and some were thinking that they could do better than them.

_Love love love love_

_Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah_

_Yeah!_

--hey a crowd has formed--

-but we can't be that good.-

"_Sun-shine!"_

_Hare-watatta "blue sky"_

_HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan_

-I'm starting to get nervous with their stares. One looks like he's about to touch my butt.-

--yeah. I just read one of their minds. It wasn't pretty--

"_Love Beat!"_

_Kono kimoshi mo "Heat up!"_

_HIKARI abite_

_Soshite ANATA no moto e_

--Hey can we get a pet?--

-if Niwa-san won't mind. And where did that thought come from?-

_kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasai_

_Mou sukoshi de "SUKI" tte iesou na no_

_Ari no mama de_

_Butsukatte "Hey!"_

_Sunao ni natte_

_Koi no Atakku!_

_Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri_

_Egao de ikou! "Let's go!"_

-What are we doing after this?-

--umm...let's play Time Crisis.--

-okay. Wait! Isn't that a shooting game?-

_La la lalala la_

_La la lalala la_

_La la lalala la_

_La la lalala la_

_La love you love you love you love you love sunshine!_

_Setsunaku Amazuppai_

_Koi no hajimari wa_

_Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!_

-I'm glad it almost over.-

--same here--

_Kamisama Mou Chotto dake_

_Mimamotte kudasai. _

_HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara_

_Todoke! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!_

The song ended and the crowd erupted with cheers. Some yelling to do it again. While others are saying some peverted stuff. Yugi and Yuki looked at the crowd, trying to figure out what to do. When suddenly Yugi spotted a bit of white hair in the crowd. ' Is that who I think it is? ' Yuki gave Yugi a concerned look because to Yuki, Yugi looked out of it. - I think I see somebody we know in the crowd.- --Then let's go check it out.--

The two short, duelists jumped off the DDR platform and ran around the crowd. They fought their way thru the crowd. Eventually, they were met with a person with white hair. "Ryou?" The person turned around and saw Yugi and Yuki. "Yugi! Yuki!"

Ryou's POV

Bakura and I were following my father around the world. My father decided to come back to Japan from Egypt. But we didn't go back to Domino. He decided we should go to another town to see what it is like there. So Bakura and I found ourselves going to Azumano, and attending the high school there.

Since we were in Egypt, we met Malik and Marik. Ishizu thought it would be good to go back to Japan too. So they tagged along with us. During that time we found out that Malik and Marik were a couple just like Bakura and I.

So now we find ourselves wandering around the mall, trying to find something to do. I look over to my right to see Malik polishing her rod. And it's not the peverted one you people! I think he is too obsessed with things that are shiny.

I look to my left to see my koibito (lover) and Marik. I have this feeling that they are trying to figure out a way to get the Pharoah's puzzle again. Keyword is trying. Sometimes I feel like that I am the only Hikari that has common sense. Besidese Yugi that is.

Now that I think of it, I haven't visited Yugi for a long time. Maybe we can go visit some time next Saturday, but I'll have to convince Kura. Speaking of Yugi I think I saw him running into the arcade with Yuki. I asked my Yami if we can go into the arcade.

He said we could go in there. So we went inside to see a crowd formed around a DDR machine with two kids playing it. Wait, I don't think those two are kids. Bloody hell! It's Yugi and Yuki! What are they doing here? I thought they are supposed to be in Domino.

It seems like Malik has noticed too. Because he started asking questions too. Which nobody had the answers to of course. Oh their time on the DDR machine seems to be up. I told Malik that we better go get our Yamis. We tried to get out of the crowd, but with everybody pushing and shoving we couldn't get anywhere.

I heard someone say my name. I turned around to be faced with Yuki and Yugi.

NORMAL POV

The three stood and stared at each other. Their staring contest was interupted by Malik. "Hey Ryou what 's holding you up?" When Ryou didn't answer Malik he waved his hands in front of Ryou. "Earth to Ryou. You in there?" Ryou still didn't anwer, instead he grabbed Malik's head and turned it toward Yuki and Yugi.

Malik's eyes widened. "Yugi and Yuki! What are you two doing in Azumano!" The shorter ones of the group just shrugged. "Errr...vacation?" Yugi answered. "But it isn't any sort of break for Domino right now." Ryou pointed out. "The school...exploded?" Yuki tried to convince them.

When suddenly two Yamis jumped in between the group. "Did I just hear 'exploded'?" Bakura grinned sadisticly. "Ermm...no you heard expletive." Ryou said. "That's too bad because I saw a game that had things blow up. Hikari can I have some coins?" Marik looked at his Hikari pleadingly.

Malik looked over to Ryou in question. His eyes said "Do-I-trust-him-enough-to-be-sure-he-won't-blow-up-something?" Ryou just shrugged so Malik gave his koi some coins. Marik was just about to go play the game he was talking about, but noticed two kids staring at them. "Hey what do you want you brats?" :umm...Marik::yes Malik? Can't you see I'm busy:oh. Okay, but you're going to regret calling them brats.:

Marik was going to ask why, but was cut off when two fists met his jaw. Marik hit the ceiling and was stuck there for a minute. Luckily he came down. The downside was that he fell on Bakura which made Bakura hit Marik. This cause Marik to get more bruises. -Is this considered lucky or unlucky?- --probably both--

:Yami: Ryou asked. :yes tenshi:you do know that the two little ones over there are Yugi and Yuki right:: ...no:: Ryou silently sweat-dropped.

Marik went over to Yugi and Yuki and towered over them. He glared at them, but it didn't affect the two shorter teenagers. Marik then noticed something familiar about Yuki and Yugi. "Do I know you two from some where?" Marik asked cluelessly. That caused the teenagers around him to anime fell over. ' He can't be **that** blind, could he?' was the thought that went through five teenagers' heads.

"You're an idiot! Those two kids are the Pharoah's Hikari and the friendship bitch's sister!" Bakura hit Marik upside in the head. Marik looked confused as he took in the information. Then realization hit him. "Oooooooooooooooh...oops?" Marik grinned sheepishly. Bakura and Malik had giant sweat-dropps while Yugi, Ryou, and Yuki anime fell over.

Once the teenagers regained their composer. Yugi and Yuki was asked the question they wanted to try and avoid. "Yugi, Yuki what are you two doing in Azumano? Please tell the truth this time." Ryou asked. The group's attention were all on the duo. "It's a long story." Yuki stated. "Why don't we go find a cafe' to sit in?" Yugi asked but it sounded more like a statement. The others either nodded or shrugged.

They went to a small cafe next to the arcade. (me: convient isn't it? The arcade's next to the store. The cafe is next to the arcade. Anyhoo let's get back to the fic shall we?) They sat down at a table next to a bunch of plants. A waitress walked over to them and they ordered drinks. The waitress went away to get the drinks.

As soon as the waitress left, Ryou gave Yugi a look that said "explain". "Well where to start?" Yugi asked. "The beginning would be nice." Malik supplied. "Okay well..." Yugi and Yuki told them what had been happening after the trip to Egypt. (me: ya know. When they went to regain Yami's memories.) As soon as they got to when Yugi and Yuki ran away. The waitress came back with their drinks. Yugi, Yuki, and Ryou thanked her.

Eventually the duo finished their tale of their lives. They spilled everything to Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. With the exception about telling Daisuke about the spirits and sennen items. Along with telling them about how Daisuke is a vessel for Dark. It took a while for the four other teenagers to take in the information. Once they understood it they were either enraged or piting the duo.

Bakura and Marik was enraged by how the Pharoah would do such a thing to his Hikari. Bakura used to hit Ryou, but it was never life threatening. ' Baka Pharoah! How could he do such a thing to his own Hikari! And that friendship bitch. I knew she was a fake. It was just a way to get that baka Pharoah to like her. Slut.' Bakura kept rambling on in his mind which eventually gave him a headache.

:I can't believe the Pharoah and that slut: Unlike Bakura, Marik decided to share his thoughts with his Hikari. :I agree. Though I wonder why Yugi and Yuki haven't gone off the deep end with this.:Maybe it's because they're too innocent.: Malik mentally sweat-dropped. :Koi. You say that about all of us Hikaris.:No reply came from Marik.

"Yugi...Yuki...I'm sorry." Ryou appologised. Yugi looked surprised while Yuki looked confused. "What do you mean Ryou? It's not your fault." Yugi said. "Well it's about not visiting you two and letting you be all lonely." Ryou looked ashamed of himself. "Ryou look, you never knew this was going to happen. So it's not your fault." Yuki reassured him. Ryou smiled at them and said, "Thanks."

-----------Meanwhile...-------------

Daisuke and the others were standing in the middle of the hallway. They were trying to figure out what to do. "I can't believe they ran away. I was going to take them to the beauty salon." whined Risa. "Don't you mean take them with you as an excuse to get your hair done?" Riku acused. "Well that too. The only reason I would do that is because I need to impress Dark on our next date!" Risa said happily.

/Dark? Did you ask her out on a date/

No reply came from the kaitou. /I'll take that as a yes./ "Guys? Why don't we go look for Yuki and Yugi right now? I don't think they know the way around this mall." Daisuke said. He got repies of agreement so they went in the opposite way the duo went. Away from the arcade. Half an hour later they were walking aimlessly around the mall, trying to find Yugi and Yuki. They had asked a bunch of people and their answers was always, "Sorry never saw them before."

"Agh! Where can they be!" Takeshi shouted in frustration. "Takeshi's right, we have been searching for a long time and we still can't find them." Risa said. (me: not really. Only for 30 minutes.) Daisuke weren't you with them?" Riku asked. Daisuke thought for a minute. After 3 minutes Kenji decided to hit Daisuke to 'speed' up the process. Then a memory snapped into place. "Oww...you didn't have to hit me." Daisuke complained.

"Well you were taking a long time." Kenji said as his excuse. "Well do you know or not Daisuke?" Takeshi asked impatiently. "I think they ran into the arcade to escape from something they call an abomination." Daisuke replied. "Great the arcade!" Takeshi threw his arms into the air. "That's all the way on the other side of the mall." Riku said. "Well we better get going then." Daisuke stated.

They had reached the arcade in 4 minutes and was soon inside the arcade looking for a tri-colour hair boy and a sky blue hair girl. They couldn't find the duo so they went outside of the arcade. Before they got outside the arcade a huge explosion blew the west wall into little bits. "What was that!" exclaimed a surprised Daisuke. When the smoke parted, the group of teenagers saw a creature thtat looked part bug and had long claws as hands.

-/Daisuke I think you mean what's **that/-** When the other teenagers in the arcade saw the creature they started to panick. So they ran around the arcade screaming their heads' off. The people running and screaming included Risa, Takeshi, and Kenji. Daisuke and Riku just stood there shocked and scared of the creature standing in front of them. "Daisuke. I think we better run." Riku said fearfully. Daisuke could only nod in agreement.

The creature looked at Daisuke and Riku, thinking that they would make a great lunch. Daisuke and Riku saw that the creature was going to get them so they began to run. The bug-like creature saw his prey running away so he chased after them. /DARK! What should I do:Look tasty for the creature and keep it away from me/DAAAARK! Not helping/ Daisuke tripped as the creature advanced on him. ' kami-sama please help me! '

Suddenly the creature was blasted away from Daisuke. Daisuke looked behind him to see...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

me: that was a long chapter

Yugi: yeah. You got to shorten it

me: I so totally am.

Daisuke: who was the person who saved me?

Me: your not finding out until the next chapter!

Yugi: if she spilled now then it'll be spoiling the next chapter!

Daisuke: well I can't help but be curios

me: well you can make that up later.

Daisuke: How?

Me: (grins evilily) are you sure you want to know?

Daisuke: ummmm...do I have to anwer that?

Yugi: So anyway please read and review!


End file.
